elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Molag Mar Temple
Molag Mar Temple is a Tribunal Temple facility located atop Molag Mar in the Molag Amur region of Morrowind. The summit of the temple's dome is one of the highest points in the city. There are no shrines at the temple, but spells and potions can be purchased here, and the temple Master offers quests and skill training to members. The temple is a possible destination when using Almsivi Intervention. Interactions After joining the Tribunal Temple, the Nerevarine traveled to and from the temple frequently while performing various duties for the temple Master, including both curing the meek and slaying the wicked. Description Behind the temple walls and to the west is a crate containing a random enchanted weapon. The temple's only door leads to a large domed room, lined with tapestries and artwork. A copy of The Doors of the Spirit rests upon a podium in the northeast corner of the room near Sortis Rathryon, along with a locked chest requiring 75 Security to pick. Healer Saras Orelu is nearby, selling potions and spells. Temple Master Tharer Rotheloth is in the northwest corner of the room, providing training and offering quests to Tribunal Temple members. He stands near a door that conceals the staircase leading down to the lower level of the building. There are four rooms in the temple basement, situated along a hallway leading west from the staircase. Pilgrim Farvam Faram loiters in the easternmost room, containing beds and a bookshelf with three volumes of the 36 Lessons of Vivec skill books: VII (block), VIII (athletics), and IX (blunt). A monk known as Dethresa Saren is in the next room to the west, a dining room that contains nothing of interest. Further west is a split-level bedroom containing acrobat Llevana Salaren. A desk and closet are on the lower portion of the room, while the bed is on an elevated portion surrounded by screen-lined walls. Apothecary Bervaso Thenim is in the room at the far west end of the hallway. He trades in alchemy apparatuses, ingredients, and potions. Bervaso stands near a small unlocked chest containing 25 , and a large locked chest that requires 75 Security to pick. Characters The following people are located at the Temple: *Bervaso Thenim – Apothecary *Dethresa Saren – Monk *Farvam Faram – Pilgrim *Llevana Salaren – Acrobat *Saras Orelu – Healer *Sortis Rathryon – Monk *Tharer Rotheloth – Monk Services The following services are available at the Temple: Merchants *Bervaso – Alchemy apparatuses, ingredients, potions *Saras – Potions Skill Trainer *Tharer (Tribunal Temple members only) – Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand, Sneak Spell Merchant *Saras – Mysticism, Restoration Notable items The following items can be found at this location: Quests The following Tribunal Temple quests are offered at the temple: *Cure Lette – The temple Master would like the Nerevarine to travel to Tel Mora and cure a villager of disease. *Necromancer in Mawia – Tharer requests that a necromancer southeast of the temple be killed. *Pilgrimage to Mount Kand – The Nerevarine is sent on a pilgrimage to the Mount Kand shrine. *Slay Raxle Berne – The temple Master wants Uvirith's Grave purged of vampires. Gallery Molag Mar Temple.jpg|Temple door TES3 Morrowind - Molag Mar - Temple interior.jpg|Temple interior Appearances * ru:Храм (Молаг Мар) Category:Tribunal Temple Category:Morrowind: Molag Mar Locations